videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaming All-Stars Smash Bros.
Gaming All-Stars Smash Bros. is a fighting video game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo , in association with Nintendo, Sony Computer Entertainment, and Sega for the Nintendo 64. It was first released in Japan on September 21st, 2000, then was released in the US on October 3rd, 2000. Gaming All-Stars Smash Bros. is the first game in the Gaming All-Stars Smash Bros. series. The game is a crossover between many different Nintendo, Sega, and PlayStation franchises. It presents a cast of characters and locations from these franchises and allows players to use each character's unique skill sets and even take advantage of the stage's offensive events to inflict damage, recover health, and ultimately attempt to knock opponent characters off the stage. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi* * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower* * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro the Dragon* * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Beat * Amigo * NiGHTS * Alex Kidd * Ryo Hazuki * Jacky Bryant * Ulala * Sir Daniel Fortesque * Dart Field * Lara Croft * Gex * Cloud Strife * Tomba * Toro Inoue * Jigglypuff* * Ness* * Captain Falcon* * Bug* * B.D. Joe* * Vyse* * Spike* * PaRappa* * Sweet Tooth* Stages * Peach's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) * Congo Jungle (Donkey Kong) * Hyrule Castle (The Legend of Zelda) * Planet Zebes (Metroid) * Yoshi's Island (Yoshi) * Dream Land (Kirby) * Sector Z (Star Fox) * Saffron City (Pokémon) * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shibuya Terminal (Jet Set Radio) * Carnival (Samba de Amigo) * Spring Valley (NiGHTS into Dreams) * Yamanose (Shenmue) * Channel 5 Headquarters (Space Channel 5) * 18th Hole (Hot Shot Golf) * Atlantis (Tomb Raider) * Cortex's Airship (Crash Bandicoot) * Hall of Heroes (MediEvil) * Mountain of Mortal Dragon (The Legend of Dragoon) * Peak Point Matrix (Ape Escape) * Polygon Stadium (PlayStation All-Stars) * Ripto's Arena (Spyro the Dragon) * Rooftop Arena (Twisted Metal) Items * Barrel (Super Smash Bros.) * Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) * Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) * Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) * Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Fan (Super Smash Bros.) * Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) * Motion-Sensor Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) * Bob-omb (Super Mario Bros.) * Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) * Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) * Red Shell (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) * Hammer (Donkey Kong) * Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) * Maxim Tomato (Kirby) * Star Rod (Kirby) * Poké Ball (Pokémon) MORE COMING SOON! Poké Ball Pokémon *Charizard *Blastoise *Beedrill *Clefairy *Meowth *Onix *Hitmonlee *Koffing *Chansey *Goldeen *Starmie *Snorlax *Mew Boss * Master Hand (Final Boss) Unlockables * Cartoon All-Stars Smash Bros./Unlockable Characters * Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.)* Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Sony Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:PS1 Games Category:PlayStation Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid games Category:Yoshi Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Pokemon Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro Category:Ape Escape Category:MediEvil Category:Twisted Metal Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Tomb Raider Category:Final Fantasy Category:Tomba Category:The Legend of Dragoon Category:Gex